Artificial nails are well known in the art for enhancing the appearance of natural fingernails. Artificial nails are typically applied by a manicurist by coating the top surface of the natural nail with an adhesive or similar bonding agent. The artificial nail is then placed in contact with the bonding agent until the artificial nail is secured in position. The forward edge of the artificial nail is then filed to achieve the desired appearance. Usually, the artificial nail is thereafter subjected to one or more coats of liquid polish and protectants to achieve the final appearance.
Once the artificial nail has been bonded to the natural nail, it is generally desirable that the forward edge of the natural nail be filed so that any abrupt change in thickness is eliminated, thereby diminishing the likelihood of any accumulation of unwanted material. The forward edge of the is located on the underside of the artificial nail. If the ridge or abrupt change in thickness is not removed, foreign matter including bacteria and fungus can accumulate, which can cause health problems as well as contribute to an unsightly appearance at the junction of the forward edge of the natural nail. Such a concave surface is impossible to file or burnish using a conventional emery board. This ridge on the underside also occurs with another type of artificial nail, referred to as "sculptured nails".
Some professional manicurists have employed power driven wheels to grind this junction. While such power driven wheels accomplish this task fairly quickly, the speed of the wheel used during the grinding process often generates sufficient heat through friction to cause some discomfort. Further, the abrasive wheel often contacts not only the underside of the natural nail, but also contacts the end of the finger in such a manner to abrade some surface portion of the skin at the end of the finger thus making the ends of the finger unduly sensitive.